The present invention relates to apparatus for storing and dispensing medicaments, foods or the like, and more particularly, it relates to a sealed container for fluids and a separate attachable dispenser assembly for use with it. The word "fluid" is intended in the broad sense of any flowable substance, including liquids, pastes, gels, etc.
The package of the present invention includes a sealed collapsible container of puncturable thin film material with fluid contents. One portion of the container is formed into a pocket. The container is also provided with structure for attachably receiving a dispenser assembly. The dispenser assembly includes a specially designed cannula with an insert or penetration conduit.
In assembling the dispenser to the container, the insert conduit is placed in the pocket and forced to penetrate the innermost portion thereof. The body of the dispenser is secured to the receiving structure of the container. When pressure is applied to the container and its contents, the fluid pressure forces the inner folds of the pocket into progressive sealing engagement with the insert conduit of the cannula to prevent spillage or seepage of the liquid contents around the cannula.
Means are provided in the container to separate the folds of the pocket to facilitate insertion of the insert conduit. Means are also provided to stiffen the container adjacent the pocket so that it does not collapse during assembly or use.
One of the important features of the present invention is the means by which the inner folds of a thin film pocket sealingly engage the insert conduit of a dispenser assembly after it penetrates the innermost portion of the pocket. As hand pressure is applied to the container and contents, fluid pressure will cause the inner folds of the pocket to wrap around and sealingly engage the insert conduit of the dispenser to prevent seepage through the pierced portion of the pocket. As the pressure is increased on the contents, the contact area between these inner folds and the insert conduit and the sealing force will increase progressively, thereby preventing seepage or loss through the puncture aperture. Pressures over 15 p.s.i. can be applied to the container.
Another feature of the present invention is that the dispenser assembly is axially located at an edge of the container. This facilitates the complete withdrawal of the fluid contents and the pressing operation on the container. That is, the container can be squeezed at one end, thence progressively toward the dispenser assembly until all contents are removed.
Another feature is the warranty that the container has not been opened until it is perforated for use.
Still another feature is that when the container is perforated, it can be used as a reusable multi-dose package until all the contents have been drained.
An advantage of the invention is that it becomes feasible to provide large reusable, collapsible containers with the aforesaid features at a very low cost. Still another advantage is the use of the flexible container walls as a pressuring element to dispense the contents, e.g., liquids, pastes, waxes, etc., under positive pressure.
Other features and advantages will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views.